My Dear Sister
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: What happens when Caspian's younger sister moves back to Narnia after living in Terabinthia away from their Uncle Miraz? Especially when she clashes with a proud, Magnificent King?


**This is a story I wrote for 'nutmegsilly' on Quizilla.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

My dear sister, Georgiana,

You do not know how good it feels to be writing this letter to you, after all these years.

I sent you away to Terabinthia for your own safety; ever since Mother and Father were killed (my Aslan keep them at peace) I began to get wary of Uncle Miraz. My tutor, Professor Cornelius (you remember him? He misses you as well) helped me put my plan into action to send you away.

Just a month ago, Aunt Prunaprisima gave birth to a son – our nephew – and that evening, Uncle Miraz tried to kill me. Professor Cornelius who saved me, by telling me of Miraz's plans, and then taking me down to the stables where a horse was waiting for me. He sent me into the forests with a horn and instructions not to blow it unless it was an emergency. Whilst I was riding in the forest, I fell off my horse and he ran off. Then, as I lay there, a door in a tree trunk opened and two dwarves came out. One went to stop the Telmarine soldiers from finding them, whilst the other went to knock me out. I managed to blow on the horn, but he then hit my head with the hilt of his sword.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a small bed, inside the tree. I met a badger, called Trufflehunter, and a dwarf, called Nikabrik, who explained to me the horn.

Apparently, it belonged to Queen Susan the Gentle, one of the Kings and Queens of Old.

After meeting the rest of the Narnians, the Kings and Queens of Old arrived, and we all joined to defeat Miraz.

After a fateful raid on the castle (I won't tell you anymore about it, other than it ended in disaster) and High King Peter's duel against Miraz, we won and Aslan crowned me.

Aslan turned to the Kings and Queens of Old, after some Telmarines (including Aunt Prunaprisima, her son and General Glozelle) returned to where we originally came from (the same world as the Kings and Queens of Old) and gave their majesties the choice of staying here or going back to their old world. They chose to stay here, but asked to forget their past lives, as it would be too painful for them.

Now, as I write this letter, I am delighted to ask you to come back and live in Narnia, with the other monarchs and me.

I do hope you choose to return. If you would reply by letter, with a date, I can arrange to meet you on the coast. I am sorry, but the only way to get to Narnia will be by sea.

Yours faithfully,

Caspian X.

Your dear brother.

* * *

Dear Caspian,

I would be delighted to return to Narnia to be with you again.

My time in Terabinthia has passed, but painfully slowly, despite my lessons and training. (I am now an archer so I expect a challenge when I return.)

I was amazed at your adventures when I read them – I could not believe my eyes when you wrote that Uncle Miraz was killed and Narnia reclaimed for its natives.

I cannot wait to see you again, and of course, the Kings and Queens of Old. They seem nice, from the legends and stories, I have read, and I do hope to become friends with them.

I would very much like to see you soon, so would it be okay if I arrived in three days? Only, as soon as I finished your letter, I started my plans to leave.

I love you and miss you too,

Yours faithfully,

Georgiana.

Your loving sister.

* * *

Dearest Georgiana,

I look forwards to seeing you then. It is not too soon – in fact, it seems too late to me.

Queens Lucy and Susan looks forwards to having another female in the castle, and Queen Susan is interested in seeing how good you are at archery (she is spectacular herself).

King Edmund and King Peter are looking forwards to having a new monarch and meeting the mysterious sister of the new Narnian King.

I shall see you the day after tomorrow.

Love,

Caspian.

* * *

I stood in my cabin in the ship, clutching my most recent letter from Caspian in my hand.

My brown hair – lightened to a honey blonde colour by the Terabinthian sun – was pulled back into a half up half down style, with some curls framing my face. On my head, I wore a golden circle and on my body, I wore a burgundy velvet with gold satin renaissance gown, with golden pumps. Around my neck, I wore the ruby necklace Caspian had given me for my eleventh birthday, eight years ago.

I was looking forwards to seeing my dear brother, after so many years of separation.

A knock on my door made me look up as the Captain stepped into my cabin.

"Yes?"

"My Lady, we have arrived in Narnia," he said, bowing to me.

"We have? How wonderful!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

"We shall take your things to the palace after you," he informed me.

I followed him as he led me back up to the deck. I climbed the last few steps, taking the captains hand to help me up, and straightened up.

The gentle breeze picked up a few of my curls and brought coolness to the warm day.

The sailors had lowered the plan, began to take things off the ship and load it onto the docks.

The Captain led me to the gangplank and helped me off it. I stepped onto the ground and felt happy to be on dry land again.

"Georgie!" a familiar, accented voice called.

I turned, my eyes scanning the crowd, until I saw the person I had been waiting to see for years.

"Caspian!" I cried, picking up my skirts and beginning to run towards my brother.

He met me halfway and spun me around in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much," I said, feeling tears pool in my eyes, happy that I was reunited with my only remaining family member.

"I did too, but the thing is, we're together, now and forever," he replied, setting me on the ground and hugging me again.

I clung to him, burying my face in his shoulder, happy with the moment.

"Come on," Caspian broke away and kissed my forehead. "Let me introduce you to the Kings and Queens of Old."

He kept my hand as he led me to where four other people, two boys and two girls, all dressed in royal outfits, stood watching us.

"Georgie, this is High King Peter and his siblings, Queen Susan, King Edmund and Queen Lucy," Caspian said as we stood before them. "And this, my friends, is my younger sister, Georgiana."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caspian has been informing me of you all in his letters," I smiled, giving their majesties a little curtsey.

"There's no need to curtsey," Queen Lucy said, grinning at me. "And just call us by our names, it's easier."

"As long as you call me Georgie," I replied.

I had a feeling I would get on very well with the youngest Queen of Old.

"I think we should head back to get ready for this evening," Queen Susan said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I have prepared a ball to celebrate your return to your brother and to Narnia."

"Come on, you can ride Teagan, she's the most gentle horse in all of Narnia," Lucy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a lovely dapple-grey mare.

About ten minutes later, everyone was on his or her horse and we were all getting ready to travel to the castle.

"And let's go," Caspian ordered, very loudly.

I rode beside him, with Caspian telling my all about the Narnians living with the Telmarines, and about the castle.

He also told me, in more detail, about how the Narnians defeated the Telmarines in the Battle of Beruna. I could tell that Caspian loved being a King, I could see, in his eyes, that he loved helping the people and seeing their smiles in return.

"So, what do you think of the others?" Caspian asked me.

"The others?"

"Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy," Caspian clarified.

"Lucy's very sweet; I don't think I've ever met anyone so happy all the time. Susan and Edmund seem nice, I've not really spoken to them, but I'm sure they're just as nice as Lucy is. As for Peter..." I trailed off, unsure of how to describe the last King.

Caspian turned to look at me, as I sat with a thoughtful expression on my face. To my surprise, he started grinning at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You like him," he said.

"I WHAT?" I shrieked, catching the attention of everyone in the group.

Caspian started laughing, so I slapped his arm.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that," I hissed to my brother.

"It's true, I knew it," he smiled, trying not to laugh.

"What's true?" Lucy asked from behind us.

"Well, I just found out an interesting fact about my sister," Caspian started.

"If you finish that sentence, I'm afraid I shall have to kill you," I threatened him, smiling sweetly.

"I'll tell you at the castle, Lu," Caspian grinned at the youngest Queen, before kicking his horse on.

"Hey!" I called, chasing after him on my horse, amidst the laughter of the four Pevensie siblings.

* * *

It had been six months since I returned to Narnia, five months since I had been crowned Queen Georgiana the Determined and three months since I had started having fights with Peter.

High King Peter the Magnificent, more like High King Peter the Arrogant-Big Headed-Foul-Man!

I hated him with a passion, and the whole castle knew that if we were left on our own for more than three minutes, a fight would break out. Mostly, it would be insults and the odd piece of furniture (something handheld) thrown at one another, but if I had my bow and quiver of arrows and he had his sword, it could turn rough.

I stormed through the corridors, fuming after my most recent argument with Peter.

I had just made a point that if he wasn't going to court the Princesses who came to Narnia to try to marry Peter, he should ask them to leave. We now had about eight other Princesses who kept on fighting with each other, and I was always the one who was accused of courting Peter and stealing him away from them.

Peter had then replied, with a smug smile, that I was just jealous they were getting his attention.

I, with a loud and angry shriek, had picked up a goblet from beside me and thrown it at Peter's head. He retorted by throwing wine over me, staining my blue dress.

Before we could do any more damage, Lucy and Edmund ran in, after hearing my shriek and the sound of metal hitting the marble steps, and forced us to leave the room in opposite exits and go back to our bedrooms.

I threw the doors open to my bedroom and stalked in. I grabbed a clean dress, walked behind the screen and changed dresses. I walked out from behind the screen and stood in front of the mirror, making sure my dress (it was a Hermia navy blue dress with ecru sleeves and belt, a gift from Caspian) was all right. As I was taking my hair out of its braid, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called, sitting down in front of my vanity.

I looked into the mirror and saw Lucy was at the door.

"Hello Lucy," I smiled at her as I brushed through my hair.

"Right, you and Peter need to sort yourselves out," she said, sitting on my bed.

I turned in my chair and faced her.

"We have; I hate him, he hates me, it's simple," I told her.

"No, you really need to sort it out; the whole castle is getting annoyed at the arguments."

Before I could say anything else, Susan looked round the door.

"He's ready," she said to Lucy.

"Good," Lucy replied, standing up.

"What's going on?" I asked the two Queens, weary when they stood in front of me.

"Just come with us," Susan said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

Ignoring my questions, they pulled me down the corridor until we stood in front of another room.

"Ed?" Susan called in.

A few seconds later, Edmund slipped out the room.

"He's waiting," he told his sisters, as Caspian followed him out.

"Please, don't kill us," Caspian begged me, before the four of them literally threw me into the room.

As I stumbled to regain my balance, I heard the door lock behind me.

"Hey!" I yelled, spinning around and thumping the door. "I will kill you all when I am out of here!"

"It's no use," a familiar, deep voice said from behind me.

I stiffened when I recognised the voice and slowly turned around.

"What do you mean?" I replied in a clipped tone.

Peter, who was currently lounging on the bed, looked up at me. The smirk on his face made him look quite cute – wait, where did that come from? Well, I admit, seeing him in brown trousers, dark brown boots, white shirt with sleeves that 'poof' out and a brown leather waistcoat over the top. Hang on, why am I saying this stuff about him? I don't even like him that way; at least, I think I don't...

At my question, he stretched his limbs and stood up.

"My fellow siblings and your brother have got it into their heads that if they lock us in a room together, we will be the best of friends by the time they let us out," he explained.

I looked at him with disbelief written on my face for all to see.

"You're kidding me," I stated, trying not to snap at him.

He held up his hands in mock-surrender, so I leant against the door and sank to the floor. I held my hand in my hands and let out an inaudible groan.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, not looking up from my hands.

"What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"Read...Talk...Sit in silence..."

"Very funny," Peter said dryly.

I looked up at him, sighing slightly.

"Well what do _you_ want to do?" I asked him.

"I think we should at least talk," he suggested.

"If we do that, we'll end up arguing, _again_."

"Fine then, let's start over," Peter walked over to me and helped me to my feet. "My name's Peter."

I took his outstretched hand and shook it with my own.

"I'm Georgiana," I replied, giving him a small smile.

* * *

"No! Please, stop!" I screamed, wriggling in Peter's grasp.

He laughed, but didn't stop tickling me, even when my legs gave out from under me. He just fell to his knees and carried on with my torture. I tried to wriggle away, but he swung his leg over my waist and trapped my hands above my head with one hand, before tickling my ribs with the other.

"Please," I begged, laughing shakily.

"Fine then," he smiled, leaning back to sit on his heels.

I lay on my back, wiping the few tears away from my eyes, still giggling occasionally.

"What was that for again?" I asked him, sitting up so I was leaning on my hands.

"Well, after telling me that you thought I was High King Peter the Arrogant-Big Headed-Foul-Man, I decided you should be punished. Instead of killing you, tickling you seemed to be the best option," he shrugged, a grin still painted on his face.

A lock of his hair fell in his face and, upon an instinct buried deep inside me; I reached up and brushed it away. As I realised what I had done, my cheeks flamed and I looked down, my hair falling in front of my eyes. Peter's hand cupped my chin and forcefully, yet gently, he made me look at him. His blue eyes had an unfathomable look in them, and my heart began to race as he slowly drew closer to me. My eyes closed as our lips touched for the first time, in a soft, romantic and tender first kiss – the first of many.

* * *

I walked around the castle, looking for Peter.

After our kiss in the bedroom, we had begun to court in secret to the court and our siblings. After a month, we decided to announce it and now, two years later, we were still very much in love. At least, I thought we were. Over the past few days, Peter didn't seem to want to be in the same room as me, and whenever I was going to bed, he never joined me. It seemed odd, since we always fell asleep together and had never slept apart (unless we were in the middle of a bad argument) but we hadn't argued recently.

"Lucy," I called to the young Queen as she skipped past me. "Have you seen Peter?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Sorry, why?"

"It's just that he never seems to want to talk to me, or even be with me anymore," I admitted, sighing.

Lucy walked up to me and held my hand.

"He does love you, if there's one thing any of us are certain about Peter, is that you're his world," she said, giving me a smile. "I've got to go; I promised I'd help Susan with her archery."

After giving me a hug, she ran off in a flurry of red skirts. I brushed the front of my royal blue lace-up medieval gown and began walking about again. My blonde hair was pulled into a side braid, which hung down my right side.

I spent another ten minutes wandering around, before deciding to go for a walk outside.

I walked down the marble steps, holding up my skirts so I didn't trip over, and paced across the courtyard. I wandered out of the gates and up the grassy slope. As I drew closer to the top, I had to lean forwards and use my hands to help me scramble up the steep slope, before it levelled out.

I smiled when I saw a familiar figure sitting on a marble bench, alone and staring at the sky.

"Hello," Peter said, as I slipped onto the marble bench beside him.

Instead of putting his arm around, as he usually did, he just sat there, still staring at the sky.

"You've been ignoring me," I said, breaking the ice.

Peter turned to look at me, with a startled and confused expression.

"What?"

I repeated my sentence clearly, looking into his grey eyes.

To my utter surprise, he began to chuckle, his eyes crinkling up at the corners with his smile.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Well, what do you call walking out of a room as I walked in, you don't fall asleep next to me as we used to and you never talk to me anymore," I sighed, looking down.

A silence passed over us and I decided to speak my thoughts.

"Have you fallen in love with someone else?"

This time, Peter jerked so much, he almost slipped off the bench.

"What?"

I stood up and walked a few paces forwards, before standing still and wrapping my arms around my body.

"Just tell me the truth, I really don't mind. If you have, tell me and we can formally call off the courtship. If you want to marry her, I don't mind as long as you're happy," by this point, I had tears in my eyes and was close to sobbing.

Peter walked over to me and hugged me, allowing me to bury my head into his chest as sobs shook my body.

"Do you really think that?" I asked me, bending down so his lips were by my ear.

'Mhm' I nodded feebly, my voice not wanting to work.

Ever so gently, Peter pulled back, keeping his hands on my arms and stood still until I looked up at him.

"I have a reason for it all, and I am scared about your reply," he told me honestly.

I decided just to face whatever his decision now and nodded for him to continue.

"Princess-Soon-To-Be-Queen Georgiana the First," he said clearly, before getting down onto one knee.

My eyes widened as I realised what he was going to do. He reached into a leather pouch hanging off his belt and pulled out a beautiful ring. It had a ruby surrounded by diamonds on a silver band and was the prettiest piece of jewellery I had seen.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, where I can love you for every second of forever?"

I nodded slowly, a smile spreading across my teary face.

"Yes," I said in a quavering tone. "A thousand times, yes."

Peter's face broke into a large smile as he stood up, took my left hand and slipped the ring onto my fourth finger. With an impish grin, he picked me up by my waist and swung me around, both of us laughing.

As he placed me down, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He stroked my cheek, responding to my kiss happily.

"I love you, so much," I said as we broke apart, slightly breathless.

"As I love you," he replied, lacing his fingers with mine and lifting them up so my ring glinted in the sunlight.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked me as she danced around me happily.

I nodded to her, before looking back in the mirror at my appearance.

I was wearing a strapless dress, with intricate beading around the top and hem. A white sash was tied around my waist, with the ends trailing into the train. Finally, placed amidst my hair, now in curls and pinned up with white flowers in it, was a sheer veil. I didn't have it hiding my face, but it hung down the back of my head to my shoulder blades.

In my hands, I held a bouquet of white roses and one red rose, a gift from Peter.

Susan and Lucy had willingly become my bridesmaids, and both wore gowns of a pale blue silk and their hair was curled but hung down around their shoulders.

Edmund and Caspian were Peter's best men, but Caspian was going to lead me down the aisle and give me away.

"My Lady," a female Faun knocked on the door. "It's time."

The butterflies in my stomach erupted as I looped my arm through Caspian's and we began to walk to the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful," Caspian, told me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him, trying not to look too scared.

The music from the band inside the Great Hall started and the doors began to open.

"Here we go," Caspian murmured, before pulling me inside.

I felt a small blush flicker across my cheeks as all the Narnians and guests (from Calormen, Terabinthia and Archenland) turned to look at me.

However, all the scared feelings I had before vanished when I saw Peter at the other end of the aisle. He wore his best King suit (it was a crimson tunic with a golden lion emblazoned on the front, a golden cape, golden trousers and brown boots) and his crown was set atop his golden head, which was neatly brushed.

As soon as I saw the smile on his face, it took all my might not to leave Caspian and sprint towards him.

Edmund stood beside his brother, wearing a dark blue tunic with a silver lion on the front, a silver cape, black boots, silver trousers and his silver crowd. His brown eyes glittered with excitement as they jumped from Peter, to me to the crowd and back to Peter.

Aslan, the magnificent, golden lion stood next to Peter, a smile upon his wise face and his eyes sparkling.

Finally, Caspian and I reached the end of the aisle. He kissed my forehead, before placing my right hand in Peter's left.

Susan, who along with Lucy had been walking after Caspian and me down the aisle, took my bouquet so I could hold both of Peter's hands.

"Dearly beloved..." Aslan began in his deep voice.

The ceremony seemed to whiz by, until Peter and I placed the rings on each other's fingers, after saying our vows and the 'I do's'.

"By the giving and receiving of these rings, I pronounce thee, man and wife," Aslan said.

I looked up at Peter with excitement, and he returned it happily.

"Lord Woodhope, the crown," Aslan spoke, making me turn to look at him.

An elderly Faun walked forwards, holding a golden crown in the design of leaves, flowers and stems woven together, on a velvet cushion. As he reached me, a beaver took the cushion as the Faun lifted up the crown and placed it on my head.

"Fellow Narnians, Calormens, Terabinthians and Archenlanders, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent and his wife, High Queen Georgiana the Radiant. You may kiss the bride," Aslan announced.

Peter leant down as I stood on my toes for our lips to meet. I threw my arms, bouquet and all, around his neck as his arms wound around my waist.

The Great Hall burst into cheers as the guests for the wedding stood up to give us applause.

Peter looped my arm through his and led me back down the aisle, with our family following behind us.

The reception passed far too quickly for my liking, but I remember the butterflies filling up my stomach once more as Peter carried me over the threshold of the small cottage we were staying in for our honeymoon.

As he strode through the small hall and to the main bedroom, I cuddled closer to him in his arms, feeling him tighten his grasp around me.

Inside the bedroom, he placed me gently down on the bed, before turning around and closing the door.

He turned back to me and slowly walked towards me, keeping his eyes on me.

Peter lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it, before leaning forwards and kissing my lips. I responded with a happy sigh, feeling him push me back so we were lying on the bed.

As the night progressed on, so did my relationship with Peter. I believed, as our clothes hit the floor with soft thumps, that I could not feel any happier than I was at this moment.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked the female Centaur, sitting in her room.

"I am, my Queen," she nodded. "You have shown all the normal symptoms. My guess is that you are about four weeks along."

"Okay then, thank you," I smiled at her, standing up and walking towards the door.

"It is no problem, and congratulations," she bowed once, before opening the door for me.

I walked along the corridors of the castle, thinking about my recent discovery. As I was walking, I found my hand subconsciously drifted to my stomach whenever I thought about the baby.

"Georgie?" I looked up when I heard the voice of my husband.

He was walking towards me with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Why?"

"You looked deep in thought, and you only ever have that look when you're contemplating something that usually ends up in us arguing," he said, taking my hands and pressing his forehead to mine.

"I have some important news," I started, looking at our intertwined hands.

"What is it?" he pressed.

Instead of talking, I took his hands and pressed them gently onto my stomach.

"Georgie, are you...?" Peter trailed off as I looked up at him.

"Yes," I nodded once more, smiling through my tears. "I am with child; your child."

A smile broke out on Peter's face as he processed my words.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I saw the nurse just minutes ago."

Peter lifted me up in the air and spun me around happily. I laughed and clung to his shoulders, until he set me back down on my feet. His hands drifted to my stomach where they stayed, despite the fact that there wasn't even a bump showing yet.

"I'm going to be a Father," he said.

"We're going to have a child," I added, looking into his equally tear-filled eyes.

He leant forwards and rested his forehead against my own, closing his eyes.

"I love you," he said, opening his eyes.

"And I love you too," I replied.

Peter kissed my lips gently, both of our hands resting on my stomach as we cherished the idea of finally having a family.

* * *

"Georgie, are you okay?" Susan asked me as I sat with her in my bedroom.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I replied, looking up at her.

"You seem to be in pain."

"Well, the baby does seem to be livelier today than usual," I said, gesturing to my swollen abdomen.

I was expecting the baby in two weeks, and Peter had stood by me all through my pregnancy.

There were some days when I wanted to murder him with my bare hands, and most times were for no reason. But there were also some days when I just fell in love with him again. He would sit with me when I felt too ill to move, he would look blissfully happy whenever we bickered over names for the baby, and most of all, he would just let me scream and yell at him until I was exhausted, before pulling me into his arms and just hugging me as I cried due to my over-active hormones.

Susan smiled and walked over to me, sat down beside me on the sofa and placed her hand on my bump. As the baby kicked, her smile widened and she held my hand.

"I am so happy for you," she told me, giving me a hug.

"How's my sister-in-law and niece or nephew?" Lucy called from the door, walking into the room and sitting beside me.

She too placed her hand on my stomach and waited for the baby to kick. A small giggle escaped Lucy's lips when the baby responder to the light pressure Lucy was applying to the bump.

"I do hope Peter get's back soon," I said, thinking about him.

My dear husband, his brother and my brother had gone on the annual travel around Narnia. I couldn't go, because the baby was due so soon, and Susan and Lucy had volunteered to stay with me, so it was just the three Kings.

As Susan and Lucy began talking to each other, I zoned out when a painful cramp flooded my lower abdomen.

"Georgie?" Lucy's voice broke through the haze, and I looked up at her.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain."

"No, I'm –" I cut myself of and took a deep breath as another pain arrived.

"Georgiana?" Susan stood up.

"The baby," I cried out, bending over from the excruciating pain.

"Lucy, get the midwife," Susan ordered her younger sister, who nodded and sprinted out of the room.

Susan then turned to me and grasped my upper arms, before helping me to my feet.

"Come on Georgie, let's get you on the bed," she said as she pushed the pillows up against the headboard.

"Su..." I panted, as my sister-in-law helped me get comfortable on the bed. "What...?"

"You're in labour," she said, as the midwife ran in, followed by a group of maids, each carrying a bowl of hot water and towels.

"What? I'm not due for another two weeks," I replied.

"Actually," the midwife said, after lifting up the skirt of my nightgown (I hadn't taken it off that day since I was too tired to actually leave my room), "I expect this baby will be here at the latest in the morning."

"But what about Peter? He's not here," I said.

"I'm sorry, but his highness may have to miss the birth," the midwife said.

I was about to snap at her, but a particularly painful contraction hit me, and stopped me from talking altogether.

* * *

Eight hours later, I was panting and exhausted from all the contractions I had been through.

"When will he get here?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"He'll be here soon Georgie, just try to relax," Lucy said, trying to hide the pain I was giving her from squeezing her hand so much.

"Here's here!" Susan yelled, running into the room.

"Well get him in here!" I shouted back.

I knew that men usually weren't allowed in the room whilst their wife was in labour, but Peter did this to me so I was going to make sure he knew how much pain I was going through just for him.

Susan nodded, just agreeing with everything I said since I would flip out and shout at anyone who didn't agree.

Labour was a very stressful time, and the woman going through it should be given almost anything she wants during this process.

Just after I passed a contraction, my husband walked into the room, followed by Susan who was shoving him over to me.

"How are you, love?" Peter asked me, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"What do you think?" I replied, trying to control my breathing.

"Your majesty, she's going to be going through another contraction soon, just keep a hold of her hand and whatever she says – she does not mean, she is just in a great deal of pain," the midwife said.

True to her words, another contraction passed, and another, and another, and many more passed. An hour passed full of contractions and me yelling at Peter, but he kept holding my hand, kissing my forehead and just whispering sweet nothings into my ear to keep me happy.

"Come on, my Queen, you need to push," the midwife said.

"I can't," I breathed out, feeling tears begin to pool in my eyes.

"You can, love, just one more push and our child will be here," Peter said, brushing the hair off my forehead.

I took a deep breath, clenched my teeth and pushed as hard as I could. I made sure I didn't cry out, as that would make things worse, but it hurt so much.

Before I could think of anything else, the pain stopped and a shrill cry filled the room. I let out a shaky laugh and leant back against the pillows. Peter kept a hold of my hand, despite the fact that I might have broken it, and kissed my head.

I looked around the room until I saw the midwife walking towards us, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"You have a healthy daughter, your majesties," she said, handing me the bundle.

I moved the blankets away from the baby's face and smiled.

"We have a daughter," Peter said, sitting beside me on the bed, his arms wrapped around the baby and me.

I brushed the tuft of blonde hair already showing on my child's head, and Peter stroked her cheek. She stopped crying and opened her eyes, showing how blue they were.

"Hello," I said, as she looked at Peter and me with curious eyes.

"What shall we call her?" Peter asked me.

"I think we should name her after your Mother," I said quietly. "And I was thinking about having Joy as her middle name."

"Helen Joy Pevensie," Peter smiled.

A knock at the door made me look up, noticing for the first time that the midwives had left the room.

"Come in," I called.

Lucy poked her head around the door.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course you can Lu," Peter smiled.

As soon as he said that, Caspian, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all piled in.

"Oh, they're so cute," Lucy, gushed, seeing the baby in my arms.

I handed Helen to Peter, who stroked her head gently.

"What's their name?" Edmund asked us quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Helen Joy Pevensie," I said, looking up at my siblings.

Peter nuzzled is face into my neck, causing me to turn to him and press a kiss to his lips.

After meeting Peter for the first time, I never would have thought that I would end married to him, or starting a family with him.

But I knew that nothing in my life could truly get better than this.

* * *

**Hello - I hope you liked it.**

**I am sorry for the delay in updates for 'The Call' but I really have been struggling in a plot line. If anyone wants to give me any ideas in a review or message, please do so.**

**I will carry on writing, but I just need some time to get back in the mood for it all.**

**Happy Early Valentines Day!**

**Alexandra the Dreamer.**


End file.
